The lost Queen
by yuli120501
Summary: One December night Princess Elsa was born, but she was kidnaped on the same night. The queen and king have another child named Anna. During Anna's childhood she met new friends but was watched carefully because of fear. What will happen if Anna and Elsa meet after 21 years after the disappearance of Elsa at a camping trip with her friends? Full summary inside. AU Modern
1. Chapter 1

**One December night Princess Elsa was born, but she was kidnaped on the same night. The queen and king have another child named Anna. During Anna's childhood she met new friends but was watched carefully because of fear. What will happen if Anna and Elsa meet after 21 years after the disappearance of Elsa at a camping trip with her friends? And what will Elsa think of these new people in her home?**

On December 16 Princess Elsa was born. She had platinum blonde hair and cyan blue eyes. This was the queen and king's first daughter and child. The new heir for the throne. Everything was going smoothly and nicely. But when Elsa was born her parents found that she was not like normal child. When they were putting her to sleep they had saw that young Elsa had made ice and snowflakes on her crib. Her parents decided to go seek help. When they did they had found out that she was not cursed but gifted. They came back to the castle and the queen had put Elsa to sleep. The queen and king went off to bed, but on 12:53 on December 17 a stranger had came in he nursery. The person had seen Elsa and carefully picked her up. For a new born child Elsa slept through it and she was snoring quietly with her mouth upon. The person had also picked a royal blue bracket that had the Arendelle symbol it the middle and small and large beds. The person was still carrying Elsa and she was still sleeping. The person had opened the window carefully but it made a loud screeching sound. The person had heard some doors open and patters of feet rushing to the nursery. The queen and king opened the door of the nursery and rushed in, but as they did the stranger had went out the window with Elsa still in their hands.

xxxx

After that day they never did stop looking. News was spread all over that Princess Elsa was missing. It was all over the news and papers. People searched but never found her. 3 years past and the queen and king had another girl named Anna. She had strawberry blonde hair and green/blue eyes. As she grew older you can see her freckles very clearly. She would sometimes watch SpongeBob or another show on TV when she could. It was 2001 and Anna was now 5. She would play around the halls and mess around and steal chocolate from the kitchen.

But somewhere else there was a platinum blonde girl who was 8 and was running in the woods. Most people would just visit the woods or the forest near by but to the platinum blonde girl it was her home. It has been since she was a baby.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Well this is a new story. So what do you think? Should I continue this or nah? This is going to be a universe that girls still wear the dresses and guys still wear the suits and so during the 21st century so yep. This story is going to have Jelsa but I don't know when it's going to start or when they are going to meet. I hope to see you in the next of this new story :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

It is June 21, 2014 and Anna was packing up. Her and her friends had planed a camping trip in the woods for a week. Anna had only packed a few dresses and pants, some shoes that were more suited for camping and staying in the wild. Anna was in charge of the food while Rapunzel was in charge of the tents and Jack was in charge of the firewood and sleeping bags and Merida was in charge of the flashlights and equipment. Anna was now wearing a green dress that went to the floor and her strawberry hair was in halfway up and in curls.

"I'll see you in a week." Anna told her parents, Queen Idun and King Adgar of Arendelle. She had hugged them and gave them both kisses on the cheek and they did the same.

"Be careful ." The queen said.

"I will. I love you two."

"We love you too." The queen and king replied.

xxxx

Anna had exited out the castle and was at the gates were 3 of her friends were.

"Are ya ready lass?" Merida asked.

"Yep." Anna replied. They all walked to a carriage. They wanted to do it that way. The ride there was long and they played truth or dare and sang songs. When they reached their destination they had unpacked their things and feed the horse and started to set up the tent. They had tried to make a fire but failed.

"Ok who knows how to make a fire?" Anna asked.

"Ehhh." Rapunzel answered

"Uhh." Jack answered.

"Ugh we don't know." Merida said.

"We might as well leave the food at home." Rapunzel said. They all started bickering about fires and food and more things.

"Ei this people are to loud." A female voice said from behind a tree but she said it quietly.

"So you mean to tell me that no one knows how to make a fire?!" Anna said.

"We thought you did." They all fired back.

"I don't." While they were arguing the female had went to there carriage to look for food or something valuebull for money for food and new clothes. The horse has saw her and was about to make a noise but then the female put put a finger on her magenta lips. The horse did not make a noise but looked at her. She was carefully trying to look around with out making a noise.

"HEY! What are ya doing?" Merida said and looked at the girl looking through the carriage. Anna looked at her and the girl had platinum blonde hair and cyan blue eyes. Her bangs were in front of her face and she had the rest of her hair in a low ponytail and was curled just because its her natural hair and a dark red head band. She was wearing no shoes and a blue dress. The skirt of the dress was 3 inches below her knee cap and was ripped on the bottom and the top had long sleeves that was off her shoulders and a corset on it that has dark blue string connecting the corset together. She had pale skin and her freckles could be seen but not to much and she was wearing hoop earring that had a gold color to them. She also had a belt that was the same color as her skirt and a sword connected to it. The lady only had a apple in her hand.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." The female said to herself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Brave, nor Rise of the Guardians. And here you go the second chapter. :3 well anyways I'm trying to put a link to the cover I wanted to put for this story because it does not let me upload it on the Image Manager. So if you could PM me and tell me how I can do the link it will be great. Well anyways I will see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**  
>"Oi what do you think your going?" Merida said.<br>"Well then what are ya doing? That is no way to start a fire." The platinum blonde said. Anna had notice her Norwegian accent that was a bit more notice-full than her own.  
>"Were you going to steal from us?" Rapunzel said and she looked carefully around for a weapon to use.<br>"Were you going to start a fire?" The blonde said and moved the apple around and juggling a bit. Anna saw that she had a brown bag in a pocket.  
>"Is that ours?" Anna asked moving closer to the lady even though her friends were trying to stop her.<br>"Does it matter?"  
>"Yes your stealing!" The blonde laughed a little bit.<br>"It's called survival of the fittest and by the looks of the fire I think ya doing a bad job."  
>"Hey that's the princess of Arendelle your talking to!" Rapunzel said and grabbed a frying pan and has it over her shoulder with her hands gripping the handle.<br>"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you excuse me I have to look for how much I care." She said turned her back around.  
>"You can be sent for jail for that." Anna said.<br>"For stealing a apple?" The blonde said.  
>"No for the money."<br>"If it makes you feel any better its not yours."  
>"Yeah but who did you steal it from?"<br>"Does it matter."  
>"I mean it kinda does because stealing is a crime."<br>"Well than I should have got to jail along time ago." The blonde mummered under her breath. "It's my life so if you could please get away from my home that be great."  
>"Home?"<br>"Yep this is my home."  
>"You can't be serious." Rapunzel said. The blonde sended her a icy look. "Oh you are serious."<br>"Can we have to money please." Anna said with her hand out and smiling. The blonde girl had bit her bottom lip and looked at her.  
>"Why should I do that?" She asked.<br>"Because I we can take you back to Arendelle and get you a real home."  
>"What?!" Anna's three friends said.<br>"What's the catch?" The blonde girl said and raised a brow.  
>"The catch is you give me the money and help us with camping and I will help you find a home in Arendelle."<br>Anna said.  
>"Can I bring a friend?"<br>"Sure!" Anna said exidedly. "My names Anna, and the one with the white hair is Jack and the one with the long blonde hair is Rapunzel and the one with the red curly hair is Merida."  
>"Nice to meet you. My name is Elsa."<br>xxxx  
>"Your doing it wrong." Elsa said.<br>"Well them will you help us?" All 4 of them said. Elsa sighed and got out of the branch she was sitting on. She grabbed two stones. She looked carefully at the stones and started to hit them with each other. After about a minute or so it created a fire.  
>"There ya go."<br>"How did you do that?" Anna asked.  
>"Living in the wild has its perks." Elsa said. "I'll be back by morning." Then she walked into the deep woods.<br>xxxx  
>As the days went off it was their last day and they would come back into Arendelle at dusk. They had lived through the camping trip with the help of Elsa. They were packing there things and Elsa was grabbing her things and bringing her 'friend'. When Elsa came back she had a brown satchel and saw that they had everything packed.<br>"Are you ready to go." Anna asked ignoring the looks on her friends faces.  
>"Yep." She got in the carriage carefully.<br>"Hey where's your friend?" And right on cuie a small puppy came out of her satchel with his head poking out and came out of her sack and got on her lap. The pup was a eastern timber wolf and had brown fur and had yellow/blue eyes.  
>"Alf." Elsa said to the cub and shook her head which made her earrings jiggle and Alf trying to reach it with his tiny paws but he only reached her chest and she smiled. "Are we going or not?" Everyone looked at her in awe.<br>xxxx  
>"So how did you get him?"<br>"Alf?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Well a week ago I was walking in the forest when I heard something. I walked to the source of the sound and only to find a box with holes. I opened the box and found him in there and took him in."  
>"Well that was nice of you."<br>"Well the animals took me in when I was young so I wanted to return the favor by helping them." She said and lend back closing her eyes and with Alf on her lap curled in a ball.  
>They spent the rest of the ride without talking.<br>xxxx  
>When they had reached Arendelle Elsa got out of the carriage and had Alf in her satcheland his head was sticking out of it.<br>"So this is Arendelle."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Here's the next chapter. Whoop whoop. If you can can you please review. :3 I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Person POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Anna?" Merida asked.

"Sure it is." Anna replied.

"She could be a murder for all we know." Jack said. They were all still in the carriage and looked at Elsa.

"She looks completely harmless." Anna said.

"So was that cub bear but it beat us up like a money hyper with bananas." Rapunzel said.

"Or other wise Anna." Merida said.

"Hey!" Anna said and then got out of the carriage. "I know she's going to help us out with something big." Anna said and looked over to Elsa who was looking at the fjord. "I just don't know what yet."

xxxx

All 5 of them were in the castle courtyard. They got all out of the carriage except for Elsa. She looked at awe at all the people there. This is the most people she has seen. Ever. Yes people came into the woods but they came in groups of 4-5 but only once there was 15 people in a group and they looked like army men so Elsa hid away.

"Are you going to sit in there?" Anna asked. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Anna.

"Sorry." She said a got out the carriage. Alf had his head sticking out of her satchel. "Come on I want you to meet some people."

"Like who?" Elsa asked and tilted her head.

"First lets go visit my parents so they can help you find yourself a home."

xxxx

The queen and king were in the library. Idun was reading a book about wonders of the world and Adgar was signing some papers. They heard the door open and looked up from what they were doing.

"Hi mom, dad." Anna said. They both got up and gave her a hug.

"How was your camping trip?" Idun asked.

"Oh it was fine." They separated from the hug. "Please don't freak out when I say this." She said and looked at her parents. Her parents just looked at each other and nodded. "Ok so while we were camping we were trying to start a fire but fail and I started to think why the fudgely don't we know how to start a fire and then Merida heard a noise from the carriage and we saw a girl. She was trying to steal from us and we had made a deal if I brought her here and gave her a home then she would give the belongings back." Anna said and then gasped for air.

"ANNA!" Her parents yelled.

"You cannot just bring a random stranger in the castle. She could be a murder or a bergerler." Idun said.

"But she hasn't done anything." Anna said.

"Yet." Adgar said.

"She's right outside the door and I'm bringing her in- and you can't change my mind. ELSA! You can come in!" After she said that Elsa came in still not wearing any shoes, the same clothes, hair style, earring, and her brown satchel which still had Alf in there. She looked at Idun and Adgar and held her hand up high.

"If it makes you feel any better I am not a assassin but I can not say the same for being a thief. I only do to survive." Elsa said and still held her head high. She was confident in the wild so why shouldn't she be here, in front of a queen and king. Alf stoke his head out of her satchel and jumped out. "No Alf!" Alf was running around and the queen jumped when the cub had gotten out of the satchel. Anna started to chase the cub too with Elsa. They were running in the room when they bumped foreheads. "Ow." They both said and rubbed their foreheads. Alf was still running around and was running circles around the queen and king. They didn't even move. "Alf kom tilbake hit. (Alf come back here)" Elsa said. Yes she knew the language with many others because of the people that came in the woods. Even though she could not read she had lesioned and had stollen books of what they had. She had read them and she had learned sevral languages from them. Alf then stopped running and came back to Elsa and started to whine. "Iy your just a cub. You will learn." Then she petted him and picked him up.

"Did I metchen that she has a cub wolf?"

xxxx

They had talked and agreed that Elsa would get a house near the end off the town and money so she can buy her clothes, shoes and food. Elsa and Anna left the library. Idun looked at Adgar.

"That girl seems familiar." Idun said to her husband.

"What do you mean familiar?" Adgar asked.

"It's her eyes that remind me of someone."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, Rise of The Guardians. Here is the next chapter and so Elsa's new life begins. She did not tell Idun and Adgar her name so yep. See you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV**

"No Alf you pee outside not inside." Elsa said as she was chasing her wolf pup. When she reached him and picked home up. She started to hum a song and he fell asleep. This was her second week here in Arendelle and she was having trouble adjusting. She would be in her home and when she wasn't she was in the woods or shopping for food. She only had a few dresses and shoes but she didn't were the shoes often. The guards would sometimes go in front of her house like right now.

"Geesh." Elsa said and sank into the couch and tried to fall asleep but couldn't because of all the noise. She put a pillow on the side of her head to block the noise and after a while it was quiet. She sighed. Closing her eyes. Then she heard a knock. She opened her eyes. "Why?" She said and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw that it was the royal family, and friends.

xxxx

Elsa sat in a chair while the others say on couches.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well you see..." They all said together and started to say different things. The only words she got was missing, princess, years ago, search and help.

"Ok can just one person say it?!" Elsa said kind of furious because of the noise.

"Ok so we were wondering if you would help us search for someone." Anna said.

"Who is this someone?"

"She's my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I until 2 days ago." Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you seemed to track a person very well." The queen said.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"We heard what happened last week."

*flash back*

_Elsa had put her hair in a French side braid and her dark red headband with her hoop earrings. She was wearing a blue plain dress that reached to her ankles and brown flats which to her were uncomfortable but it was the only comfortable shoes she bought. She had a small bag of money in her pocket and was buying food such as apples oranges and other things. She had a brown basket that she bought for 20 cents and cleaned it. Her basket was filling up with food. She had payed for her food and walked to her house. She opened the door but then she heard a woman yelling. She put the basket down inside and closed the door. She quickly walked to the yelling woman. There was a group of people and all Elsa heard was the woman yelling about her 4 year old son getting lost and she couldn't find him. Elsa stepped away from the group and smelled the air. She had seen wolfs and other wild animals smell for food or pretenders or for other wolfs. She had learned how to find someone by just using your nose and your smelling sense. She had smelled all the people in the group but they all smelled differently. Elsa kept on smelling the air and she had smelled the air once more and found another smell about 1 and a half miles away. She picked up her skirt and ran the mile and half. When she stopped she had smelled the air and saw a little boy who looked about 4 and had brown hair and green eyes. He had tannish skin and was curled up near a tree._

_"Hey are you lost?" Elsa asked in a soft and quiet voice. The boy looked up._

_"I want my mommy." The boy said._

_"I can bring you to your mother." The boy whipped his tears with his hand._

_"Really?" The boy asked and the brightness and happiness in his face made Elsa smile._

_"Yep. Just take my hand and I will take you home." The boy toke her hand and she helped him up and they started to walk to the town._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Elsa. And yours?"_

_"Michael."_

_xxxx_

_Elsa had brought the boy back to town and back to his mother. When the son and mother were about to leave Michael had waved his had to Elsa's direction and smiled and Elsa returned the hand wave and smile._

*end of flash back*

"Ah so news spreads around." Elsa said to them. "Keep that in mind." She said to her self. "Yes I know what I did but how does that help?"

"You never met the kid right." Anna said. Elsa nodded her head yes. "But you still found him." Elsa nodded her head once more. "So maybe you could find my sister." Elsa looked at the royals.

"And if you help us there will be a rich prize." The king said.

"All I need is a bed to sleep in, food and water, a roof over my head and I'll be fine." Elsa said with her head held high. The guest had gotten up. Elsa opened the door and let them go out.

"Thank you again for your help miss...?" The queen started.

"Elsa."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Here is the next chapter. I really have nothing to say but see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

Elsa was packing her things. It has been two days sence she had agreed to search for the missing princess. She looked through her satchel and found a bracelet that was royal blue and had a crest in it that she does not know of because it is wearn out and smudged. She had remembered the day that, that woman, gave it to her once more.

*flash back*

_"You want to know where you came from?" The lady asked._

_"Yes I do ma'am." A 6 year old Elsa said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I want to find out who my parents are." Even at the young age Elsa knew that this lady is not her mother. They had looked nothing alike and even then the lady told her that she was not her child._

_"Don't even bother."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because your parents though you were a monster, and heartless who would ruin their lives. So they gave you to me so they didn't have to deal with you." The lady took something out of her pocket at threw it to the ground. "But if you do then here is a hint." And with that she left once more. Elsa picked up the item and found out that it was a royal blue bracelet that had a crest which had worn out. _

_"I will meet them and ask them my self." She looked up at the sky. "I promise." _

*end of flash back*

She picked up her things and walked out of the door but not after she picked Alf up and put him in her satchel which she left opened. This was just another adventure for her and she didn't mind it. All she had her mind set on was not only finding the lost princess but also keeping her promise from long ago. But little did she know she was closer than she thought.

xxxx

_Somewhere else._

"Sir we have a idea of where she is." A male said.

"What is it?" Another male asked.

"Right now she's in Arendelle."

"Thank you. Now you can go." With that the man left. The other man had made 12 men come in his office. "I want you to bring her here. Alive."

The men nodded their heads.

"If I might ask sir who is she?" A man asked.

"Well this is she." He showed them a picture of her. "Remember she is dangerous." The men nodded there heads. "Go!" With that they left leaving the man alone. "You should have never had stolen from me Snow Queen." The man said. He took the picture and it had a platinum blonde looking at a tree trying to reach a apple. She was pale and had cyan eyes. "Now you shall pay."

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen. Well I am so sorry this is short but I'm working on three story's but it kind of hard. I know it sounds like wining but I really like to write fan fiction. So I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

"I have to go with who now?!" Elsa yelled.

"Ok calm down." Anna said. "Ok first of all this was not my idea for you two to go together."

"This is just getting better and better." Anna gave her a puppy pout.

"Fine." Is all Elsa said and left the room. "Are you coming or not?" She asked the white haired boy. "Because I don't really care." She mummered under her breath.

"I'm coming just hold up." Jack said.

xxxx

They packed their things and got on two different horses. Elsa got on one that was white and who's name was Bolt while Jack got on a brown and white horse who's name was Oreo. Then they went off to their journey. Their first stop was the North isle. It would take 3 or 4 days with a horse.

"Soooo." Jack began to say. They have been ridding on the horse for 6 hours and said nothing to each other the whole time.

"Soooo." Elsa said. This is really awkward.

"How old are you?"

"You know you never ask a woman her age but..."

"But?"

"I have not been raised that way so I'm going to say that I am 21 years old."

"Really I thought you were younger than that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then thanks." Elsa turned her head trying to hide her blush. "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh right, I'm 21."

"Ah so we are the same age."

"I guess so." The ride until sundown was quiet.

xxxx

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Elsa asked once more.

"Who?"

"The princess."

"Oh. No. But they told me she has platinum blond hair and blue eyes."

"Well then that is something unique."

"Well you have platinum blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Yes but I'm not the princess." Oh how wrong she was.

xxxx

"Well she isn't in the North isles." Jack said. It had been a week since they gotten to the place and they have not found her.

"No really?" Elsa said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey what's a bar?"

"You don't know what a bar is?"

"I was raised in the wild. Remember?"

"Oh right it like a place were you can get alcohol and refreshments."

"Can we go to one?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Curiosity."

"Well I don't think so."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Why don't you know how to have fun?"

"For your information I am the king of fun."

"Well I don't think I can believe you."

"We are not going to a bar."

"Buzz kill." Elsa mummered under he breath.

"I heard that."

xxxx

It's been 1 and half a month since they went to search for the missing princess. This was their 3rd town.

"I need a brake." Elsa said and sat down and rubbed her feet. Alf who was still with her had grown and was bigger but still as playful and if not more. Right now Alf was lying on the ground sleeping. "And Alf is sleeping and I'm so sleepy to." She said and fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Ok so we will camp." Jack said and pulled out a blanket. "I only have one blanket."

"Then we will share."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." They both laid on the ground with the brown blanket on top of them.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Elsa." They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

(During night)

Elsa pulled the blanket over her because once more Jack toke them and yet again he did it again. Elsa now grabbed all the blanket and put it over herself. Then Jack to it away from her. This was a reaping cycle.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians. Well then here is the new chapter I really have nothing to say but I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person POV.**

_Dear Jounrnal, is that even how you spell it?_

_Its been months sence we were looking for the lost princess. I have gotten lessons for spelling and grammar and what not. I can do it but I'm not perfect at it. Its been how long? About 6 or 7 months. Not even a clue about the lost princess. Well she would be of age and gotten the thrown so she would be the lost queen. It works that way. Right? The good thing about it is that I have traveled places I have never been at. Alf has grown but he is just as playful and if not more. I also have a weird feeling when I see Jack. It's like a tingly feeling I can't explain. I don't know what this feeling is. Well I have to go. _

_ Love,_

_ Elsa._

Elsa finished writing in her journal which was a light blue and had a snowflake on the middle of the front. She put it in her satchel. Alf was right beside her sleeping and it was midnight. Jack was also sleeping and Elsa did not have a feeling of sleepiness. She laid down and looked at the dark sky which was filled with stars and the bright moon. They only had how much time left. A year? Half a year? They have found no trace of the lost princess. Everywhere they went they have seen girls of age 21 but none who have blue eyes and blonde hair. Elsa saw a star which she guessed was a shooting star and she heard when you see a shooting star you can make a wish on it. Elsa closed her eyes.

"I wish I would meet my real family." She whispered to herself and the sky. She wanted to ask questions like why did they abandon her, and do they even love her. What do they look like and how do they act. Are they nice? Or are they mean? She would never know the answers to the questions but she still had hope that she would and nothing could get ride of that hope still left in her heart.

xxxx

"This is not how I thought that was going to go." Elsa said as her and Jack were walking back to camp. They both fell off and rolled down a hill which was muddy all for a stick. They were both covered in mud and their light hair had turned into a darker color and is probably going to take a while to get off. "Hey isn't there a hot springs or river here."

"Yes I think there is one near a waterfall." Jack answered.

"Let's go find the waterfall then." They both walked to the waterfall which Elsa lesioned to, to find it. Alf and the things were with them in a carriage looking thing as Elsa would put it. Once they reached the hot springs/river near the waterfall Elsa put her hand in and it wasn't too cold or too hot. "It's ok I don't think we are going to freeze to burn." Elsa turned to Jack who just stood there. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Um er sure." Elsa started to take off her dress and left her underdress on. Jack was already in the water cleaning himself from the mud. Elsa started to feel a strange tingly feeling in her stomach again. _What is this feeling?_ Elsa thought. She slowly went into the water cleaning her self. She completely went underwater for a moment before going back to the surface.

"Sooo..." Elsa started. _This is starting to get really awkward. _

"Are you finished?"

"I don't know do I have any mud on me?" Jack blushed nodded his head no.

"How about me?" Elsa looked at him and blushed and nodded her head no. They both got out of the water and dried themselves and all they could think was _What was that_ _feeling back there? _

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians I have nothing to say but see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	9. I remember

**Third Person POV**

*flash back

_It had been 4 hours since the birth of Princess Elsa. Now the new born was crying out. _

_"Shh my baby it's alright mama'a here." Idun said but Elsa kept on crying. "Oh the waves role low and the waves row high and so it goes under the bright blue endless sky waves try to measure the days that we treasure. Wave hello and wave goodbye." Once Idun stopped singing Elsa was trying to reach out for her mother. Idun smiled and once she tried to move a piece of hair away Elsa grabbed her finger with her hand. _

_"Gaaaahahaaaa." She said while still holding on to her mothers finger._

*end of flash back*

_Dear Journal (finally know how to spell it) _

_We only have 2 weeks or so until we go back to Arendelle and we have found no trace of the lost princess. We are know in Belonton and people here seem to be scared of Arendellers. Jack told me the history of what happened between them and Arendelle and I would not blame them for being scared. _

_ Love,_

_ Elsa_

Jack and Elsa were walking up a hill. They were in a inn and they had their horses near by there. Everything was going fine until the wind started pick up and the sky darkened.

"Uh I think we should find some shelter." Jack said.

"Yep that's a good idea." Elsa said. They walked around and then they saw a place called 'The Midnight Moon Bar' and walked in. When they walked in they saw people dancing and singing and playing instruments. They both sat down in a booth. "So this is what a bar looks like."

"Well not exactly everyone of them but this one. Yes." Then it went down hill from there.

"Arendellers!" A person yelled. The lights went out and when they turned back on everyone was gone except for the two Aredellers.

*flash back?*

_Once a long time ago was a king who ruled Arendelle. He had no heart and did not love or care about anyone not even his wife and son. Then he attacked the kingdom of Belonton. Once he won he made people there slaves and killed innocent people. 4 years later people rebelled and killed the king but spared the queen and prince. Ever since them the people of Belonton have been scared of the people of Arendelle._

*end of flash back?*

"Wait come back!" Elsa pled. But they all still hid.

"I think we souls go." Jack said but Elsa grabbed his wrist.

"Please?" He sighed.

"Fine." He sat down and watched at what Elsa was going to do. Elsa walked up the stage and saw a piano and walked up to it. She keyed a note. "La la la la la la la la la la." She keyed different notes every la. She paused for a moment. " _Under the bright blue Endless Sky_

_Wait, I remember that_

_How I know that song_

_I remember sleeping in the moonlight_

_And that feeling_

_What's that feeling?_

_I remember, yes_

_How I know that song_

_Though it's been so long_

_I remember happiness_

_Without a floor or ceiling_

_What's that feeling?_

_I remember_

_Oh! I remember her_

_I remember wanting_

_What the evening would be bringing_

_I remember singing_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless sky_

_Waves try to measure the days_

_That we treasure_

_And I_

_I remember_

_I remember music_

_And I 'm never going back_

_To the heartless old hag_

_I will search every village _

_Every last kingdom _

_For I, I remember them_

_I remember music_

_And I remember_

_Love_

_Loveeeee_." Once she stopped singing everyone came out of their hiding place and were clapping. No ones really heard her sing. She went back to where Jack was.

"Elsa that was amazing." Jack said.

"Thank you. I thought people wouldn't like my singing." Elsa said and looked to the ground. Jack grabbed her chin and made her look up.

"Well I ment it and I think everyone here would too." Elsa then began to blush.

"Uh thanks."

The people of Belonton that were around them smiled. They were a close kingdom and everyone knew everyone. The people in this village had made up an idea to make the 2 Arendellers confess their love for each other and they would do it tomorrow.

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. The songs were Athena's song and I remember from the Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning. I had to rewrite this chapter because I accidentally deleted it. :( so I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Third Person POV**

Elsa and Jack were in a boat. Elsa had on a blue dress with a black corset on the shirt which was a lighter blue than the skirt and her hair was in a side braid. Jack in a regailer grey shirt and brown pants. They were sitting on a small boat that could only fit 2 and maybe 3 people.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Elsa said as she looked at the land and water around them.

"Yeah it is." Jack said. _not as beautiful as you._ They watched as birds and other animals were around them. Elsa puts her hand in the water for a while. Then a small patch of frost appeared.

"Oops." She whispered to herself and took her hand out of the water and the frost disappeared. They kept looking around not noticing that most of the people of Belonton were watching them and waiting for the right time that they decided was now.

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_

Elsa and Jack got closer together but then a moment later parted away.

_"Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_" Elsa and Jack were only half of a cementer apart. Everyone was watching closely and making sure they did not make a single move or sound. Their lips bearly touching. Then the boat moved and they both fell of. Jack first came out of the water and then Elsa did. They were both blushing and were next to each other. The people of Belonton watching them groaned quietly and some cursed under their breaths but what happened next they did not expect. Elsa turned to Jack and looked at him and he was looking at her. Elsa bit her bottom lip and quickly gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips. The next thing that happened was Jack kissed her back longer. The people of

Belonton were silently cheering and quietly went away to let the new couple have their moment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. Jelsa :3. Well see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) p.s the song is of course Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid **


	11. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV**

_Dear journal,_

_It's been a week since me and Jack kissed and we've gotten to know each other more. The people here are nice and sweet. We only have less than a month left and we have nothing. This is harder than I thought it would be._

_ Love,_

_ Elsa._

xxxx

_Dear journal,_

_It's been a month and know we have to go back to Arendelle. I have a big feeling they are not going to be happy when they found out we have nothing about the princess. What was her name? I forgotten. I don't think they actually told me her name. _

_ Love,_

_ Elsa_

They already started packing and they would leave by morning. Once morning arrived they went off first to a boat and went to the Northern isles which took 9 days and then they rode their horses to Arendelle which took two days. Once they arrived they headed for the castle. Elsa and Jack got off their horses and Alf went out of the carriage. He was more bigger than he was weeks ago.

"Come on Alf." Elsa said and Alf followed. They all entered the castle.

xxxx

Both Jack and Elsa were in the court waiting for the royal family.

"King Adgar and Queen Idun and Princess Anna of Arendelle." A man said. The three of them came out of a door and now were in front of Elsa and Jack. Jack bowed while Elsa just stood there.

"Have you any news?" The king said.

"We have looked many places." Jack started. "And not one of them was she in."

"Nor have we found a clue of her which means that she was never in the kingdoms while we went." Elsa said. The queen and king looked sad. Elsa just played with the blue bracelet around her wrist. Anna was also disappointed. "But that does not mean she is not out there." Elsa continued to play with the bracelet. Idun noticed it and to her it looked familiar.

"If I may ask were did you get that bracelet?" Idun asked Elsa.

"Huh?" She then realized Idun was asked about the bracelet on her. "I had it for a realllly long time."

"May I see it?"

"I don't know. I mean its kind of special to me."

"How?"

"I just-it's a- way-to find-my family- and never mind." Elsa was now looking at the floor still playing with the bracelet.

"Where did you find it?"

"My- er- um- I had it for a long time."

"How long?"

"Idun." Adgar said but Idun didn't pay intenchen.

"Since I was a child." Elsa responded now looking everywhere but the royal family.

"May I please see it please?" Idun asked with pleading eyes. Elsa did not really understand why she wanted to see the bracelet but she slowly took it off and walked over the queen and put it in her hand then going back to where she was before.

"Adgar this is the bracelet that was stolen that night." Idun said to her husband. She examed the bracelet and saw a bit of the Arendelle crest on it. They both looked at Elsa and all Elsa could do was stare back confused.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor the Rise of the Guardians. So it's been a while. I am SOO sorry to keep you waiting. But other than that if you are interested of co writing a story with me please pm me or kik me at yuli120501. It's going to be that Go Go (Big Hero 6) is the daughter of Elsa and Jack but doesn't know it. I'll tell you more details if you want to co-write. Well now I'm gonna do something different and respond to the reviews from the last 2 chapters.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 - there will be more Jelsa moments :3 **

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale (did I spell that right?) - wait I'm confused here. What are we talking about again. (Sometimes I have the memory span of a goldfish) **

**Well then I'll see you guys in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Third Person POV**

"This was in Elsa's room when she was kidnaped. Elsa thought for a moment then it clicked. All that woman said and what the queen said put the puzzle together. They didn't have to go to different country's to find the lost princess. She was right there all along.

"I'm the lost princess." Elsa whispered. Anna looked up to her and so did everyone else. "Uh. Um I need to go and pee." after that Elsa picked the bottom of her dress and ran.

"ELSA! WAIT!" She heard people yelling but she continued to run. She notice that Alf wasn't with her so it meant he was with them. She started to run again but then she bumped into a horse.

"Uff." Elsa said as she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw that the guy riding the horse had red auburn hair and sideburns with green eyes. Elsa remembered this guy. She met him 2 or so years ago. Elsa got up and notice he had people with him.

"YOU!" He said pointing to Elsa.

"What?" Elsa replied. His hand gripped the handle of the sword.

"Your the one."

"I'm the one what?" Elsa started to get creeped out of this guy.

"You stole from me." The it clicked again. She remembered what she stole from him. Well she remembered what foods she stole from him.

"I took an apple." She said and crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"No you didn't"

"Oh, your right, it was two" The man was furious. If steam could come out if people's ears then his would be like a chimney on a cold day.

"Don't play games with me."

"Never said I was."

"You stole from me."

"I know I heard you screaming."

"I want it back."

"Oh I'm sorry but I are the apples and now they are longgg gone."

"I'm not taking about the apples!" He snapped.

"Well you don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"I want it back."

"Um can you please remind me?"

"The jewels. I. Want. Them. Back."

"Ohhhhhh." Elsa then remembered what she had also stolen from him. "Uh you see I think they're in a place called um... To be honest with you I really have no idea were they are." The man was going to say something but they King and Queen of Arendelle and behind them were a few guards but Anna nor Jack were in sight.

"Prince Hans." Said Adgar.

"You know this guy?" Elsa said pointing to Hans.

"Yes he is one of the trade partners."

"I'm so sorry your magisty but this woman here stole something from me 2 years ago and I simply want it back." Hans said.

"And what was it?"

"The ice crystals."

"But those are only found up the north mountain."

"Yes I had found them but it took alot of fighting and courage and I simply want them back."

"We can give you new ones."

"As I wound like that King Adgar but I also wanted to bring her to justice."

"Why is that?" Elsa was also wondering that too.

"This girl right here killed 5 of my men when we tried to help her and after that she hurt hundreds of my solders and people."

"Wait what?" Elsa mummered to herself. "I don't remember any of that." She couldn't hear the men taking but she did feel a guard put his arms on her arms slowly lifting her up.

"Elsa you are sentence to life in prison for killing." Said the Adgar. She looked at Hans and he had a smile on his face.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Well that's another chapter. Everyone who hates Hans clap your hands *hands clapping very loudly.* well other than that I have a new story called The Frost Family. It's a Froze, Big Hero 6 and Rise of the Guardians crossover. Well other than that I'm going to respond to the reviews**

**Mata Nui- well it was a awkward expisally now. :3**

**Princess Hephize of Arendale - it does sound kind of wrong. XD. Well I'll try to write the chapters longer but I do the writing at night so yep and you kind of lost me at the end. Thanks for not flaming. :3**

**Icy Wind- I did use your suggestion but just a little different. But when I read your review I started laughing and the people around me were giving me weird looks I have a feeling you have a great sense in humor :3 oh and here is the new chapter . I hope you liked it. Well she didn't comfort them but she did run away from the awkwardness :3**

**Well then I see you guys in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

Elsa was thrown in the dungeon after they arrived at the castle which received weird and worried looks from people.

"Hey!" Elsa said as she landed on the floor. "You can't trust him!" She said as she went to the dungeon door. She looked outside and saw that there were 3 or more guards outside her cell. "Oh come on its not like I'm robbing a bank in here!" Elsa was banging on the door with her fist. "Let me out! I can't survive the jail life! If I die I'm sueing all of you in the afterlife!"

xxxx

"Mom, dad where's Elsa?" Anna asked.

"She ... left." Idun said.

"But why did she leave without saying goodbye or taking Alf with her?"

"She was on a hurry." Adgar said.

"Your lying! Where is she!" Anna yelled.

"Anna!" Idun said.

"Where's Elsa!" Anna screamed at her parents.

"Anna, Elsa's gone." Adgar said.

"No she's not." Anna replied with tears in her eyes.

"Anna she's not coming back after 4 days." Idun said.

"No your lying." Anna said and she quickly ran to her room not caring about when her parents were yelling her name and going after her. She started to cry on her pillow. What does mom mean by she's not coming back after 4 days? Anna though and cried herself to sleep.

xxxx

"Ohh the prison life. Ohhhh the prison life. You get thrown in for something you didn't to and-WOULD YOU STOP STARRING!" Elsa sang/screamed. "And now I'm surrounded by idiots." She sang. "In the prison life."

"Here's your food." Said a guard. He dumped the food on Elsa's cell floor.

"Ghe thanks I was so thinking I should eat from the dirty cell bloody floor." Elsa said dripping with sarcasm. "Oh ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

"PRISONER! SHUT UP!" Said a guard clearly pissed of.

"Or what your going to call the great and powerful King Hans!? OH WAIT HE ISN'T ONE AND HE NEVER WILL!" Elsa scream at the guard.

"Prince Hans will come here and show you how to respect royalty peasant." Another guard said.

"Oh great because all I needed is a f**** douche b**** who can't keep his head out of his but hole!" (Elsa language XD) Elsa yelled angrily and frost and ice started to come around the cell freezing everything but Elsa and the door. "Great now you pissed me off." Elsa grumbled. "If what's going to happen is what I'm thinking then be careful because.. Winters coming early." Elsa said and layed back on the cold ice ground.

xxxx

Hans went to Elsa's cell and opened the door.

"Wake up peasant. I have news for you." Hans said and kicked Elsa and she awoke but she was pissed off.

"What!" Elsa hissed.

"That is no way to treat royalty." Hans said and bended down a bit so he was face to face with Elsa. "We are going back to the Southern Isles."

"We?"

"Yes Elsa. You will become my prisoner and its my chose if I kill you or not."

"You'll never get what you're wanting." Elsa said looking in his eyes.

"I always win."

"You won't win if your dead."

"Who's gonna kill me?"

"I don't know. I can't tell the future!"

"But also before we leave for the Southern Isles you can visit one person. Just because I'm that kind."

"Yeah your like a hero." Elsa mummered. She sighed. "When can I go visit the person I choose?"

"5 hours before we leave. But if you try to escape I'll kill you on the spot."

"Ok. When do we leave?"

"In four days."

xxxx

4 days later. 5 hours until they leave.

"Jack!" Elsa said and hugged Jack.

"Elsa! Where have you been." He said and kissed her.

"I'll tell you when I'm back."

"Back from where."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is take care of Anna and Alf for me. Please." Elsa said with pleading eyes.

"Ok. But-" jack was cut off by Elsa kissing him.

"Please I need this now." Elsa said. They continued there kissing until they were in a room. They started to make out passionaly until that turned into something else.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. (Cover the kids eyes!) heh I wasn't even that graphic. Well other than that I'll will answer the reviews starting now.**

**Aggregate Dragon- *claps too* you are right he is stupid. *claps really loudly***

**Princess Hephiz of Arendale - yeah it is a bit odd but you are going to find out why the king out wee Elsa in jail. And yes I really want to kill Hans because OUAT didn't do it. I though. Yes he's finally dead. But them the episode came and now I was sad he was alive. But at leased he got punched by Anna again.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen- I know someone really should help her but they can't and the reason why... You'll find out in a couple of chapters or so.**

**Icy Wind - why you are welcome. I tried to put humor in this chapter but I don't know if its funny or not because I write at night only. Which makes me sleepy and one day I'll fall asleep writing the story.**

**Sdoses- (that's how you spell it right?) yes that is true but like I'm saying in the other reviews you will have to wait and find out. But also now Elsa is Hans prisoner. Oh and also I don't know.**

**Icy Wind- about now. I update at night. You can be right but know Elsa is Hans prisoner and now she's a prisoner for life. The king doesn't believe she did it but the reason why she was still arrested you'll have to find out. :3 **

**top of the evening- the answers to your many questions will be answered it the next 3 or 4 chapters?! I still haven't written them yet but eh. And yes sh** just got real.**

**Ragged tooth- I sorry I made you wait. Here's an update. *gives you a cookie* and here's a cookie.**

**Well then I'll see you guys in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**.**


	14. Peter and Princess Rachel

Third Person POV

_Dear journal,_

_It's been almost 3 years since I've became a prisoner of Hans. Some moments I wish I never left the wild but the only good thing is they give us something to eat and somewhere to sleep. I say us because I have a son. His name is Peter. He's 2 and he is Jack's son. I know it's been almost 3 years since I wrote in this but I needed a escape from the world around me. Peter is sleeping now as I write. He's turning 3 in a few months. Peter is the only reason why I have hope now. I might have found my family but that old hag was right. They didn't care about me. Well I have to go Peter looks like he's gonna wake up. _

_ Love,_

_ Elsa_

Elsa got up and hid her journal in a small storage palace in the walls. She walked over the bed which had Peter laying down on it. Peter had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was pale. He didn't talk much to anyone except Elsa his mother because she was the only person who he was closet to. Peter started to wake up.

When he did he saw his mother on the bed beside him.

"Did you sleep well Peter?" Elsa asked.

"Mmmhh mama." He said. For a 2 year old he could talk but didn't to anyone other than his mother.

"Come here." Elsa said. Peter crawled to Elsa and laid on Elsa while she was singing a lullaby.

"Oh the waves row low oh the waves row high. And so it go's. under the bright blue endless sky. Waves try to measure the days that we treasure." Elsa gave Peter a kiss on the forehead "Wave hello and wave goodbye." Peter was dozing off when the door slammed open. Prince Hans came in.

"Get ready royalty are coming." Hans said.

"Yes your highness." Elsa said and them Hans left. "F*** you." Elsa mummered. Peter was wide awake. He tug Elsa's sleeve and pointed to the door.

"Ughgggg." He said.

"Yes Peter we both have to get ready. Lets start shall we?"

xxxx

Elsa was dressed more 'fancy' like and so was Peter.

"Mama." Peter said. They were in the court waiting for the royal family.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Gmmm." He said pointing to his jacket.

"Oh I see." She kneeled down and fixed his jacket. "Ok if this goes good we might get ice cream later. Does that sound good?" Peter clapped his hands and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Presenting the royal highness. Queen Emma and King Daniel of The Northern Isles. King Fredrick and Queen Ellen and Prince Eric of The Eastern Isles." Elsa looked down at Peter and saw that he was bored. Ella ruffles his hair and smiled. "King Adgar, Queen Idun and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa's eyes widen. This was her family. _Maybe they won't see me. Who I'm I kidding. I have platinum blond hair. I think that's noticeable. _Elsa thought to herself. "King David, Queen Katrine and Princess Rachel with her fiancé Prince escort Jack of Western Isles." Elsa's heart stoped for a second. She looked at the Princess Rachel's fiancé and saw that it was Jack. Her Jack. The one she loves. The one she made love to. The one who is the father of her child. Engaged to a Princess. _Maybe he forgot about me. No one remembers me._

xxxx

Peter looked up at his mother. He pulled her sleeve which made her look down. "Mmmh?" He said pointing to the ice cream.

"After we are finished Peter. Then we can get ice cream."

Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen nor Rise of the Guardians. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :3. Now lets get to the reviews

Aggregate Dragon- haha I can imagine. Yeah that was a moment for Elsa in that cell. :3

Princess Hephiz of Arendale - well here's the new chapter :3

Icy Wind - I started to laugh when I read your review. Awesome :3

ElsaTheSnowQueen2- yeah it's sad for Anna. And don't we all hate Hans now?

Well then I'll see you in the next chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) also the lullaby is from the Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's beginning. Athena's song.


End file.
